


wild and sexy

by robs



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sai, sono abbastanza sicuro di averti sentito ridere insieme agli altri quando ho detto di voler essere rappresentato per una volta come sexy e selvaggio, allo studio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild and sexy

"Sai, sono abbastanza sicuro di averti sentito ridere insieme agli altri quando ho detto di voler essere rappresentato per una volta come sexy e selvaggio, allo studio," commenta Hozumi con voce leggera e rilassata, mentre camminano insieme verso la stazione dopo la fine degli allenamenti, e Heath è subito allerta per il tono che il suo ragazzo ha usato; sentirlo parlare così non promette mai niente di buono, e ne è più che consapevole.

"Uh... è stato divertente?" tenta di giustificarsi, peggiorando esponenzialmente la situazione se il sorriso angelico dell'altro significa qualcosa, e lo osserva con una certa inquietudine quando Hozumi si volta e comincia a camminare con le mani dietro la schiena, senza cambiare espressione.

"Credi che non sia sexy, o che non possa esserlo?" chiede, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e Heath trattiene il respiro nel vedere la scintilla di sfida nelle sue iridi azzurre, ed evidentemente impiega troppo tempo a rispondere, perché l'altro ragazzo torna al suo fianco e ricomincia a camminare normalmente, guardando davanti a sé. "Vorrà dire che dovrò dimostrarti il contrario," dice di nuovo con leggerezza, e Heath sa di essere _fottuto_. "Oh, e puoi scordarti di fare sesso con me per il resto della settimana," aggiunge un attimo più tardi con un sorriso allegro sul viso. Fottuto solo figuratamente, a quanto pare.

  


È terrificante come Hozumi riesca a trasformarsi da orsacchiotto adorabile a tentazione fatta a persona in un battito di ciglia, e sapere di non poterci fare nulla, di dover rimanere a bocca asciutta per giorni, insegna a Heath il vero significato dell'espressione "sessualmente frustrato"; non è uno di quei ragazzi che non pensano ad altro oltre che al sesso, ma davvero, non si è mai pentito così tanto di aver risvegliato lo spirito vendicativo del suo ragazzo.

Tutti gli altri membri del club si sono accorti che abbia un problema, ma per fortuna solo Ayumu e Kyousuke sembrano essere consapevi della sua fonte; i rari sorrisi che il suo coetaneo gli rivolge sono sempre più divertiti, e l'altro ragazzo invece sghignazza apertamente ogni volta che lo vede guardare il suo migliore amico con palese desiderio e frustrazione.

Hozumi è sottile nella sua tortura, stuzzicandolo ogni volta che gli altri non stanno guardando con sorrisi e sguardi che _trasudano_ seduzione, e se Heath potesse tornare indietro nel tempo si prenderebbe a ceffoni per aver provocato questa reazione da parte del suo ragazzo, anche se inconsapevolmente; ed è solo il secondo giorno, pensa con impotenza e apprensione, non è sicuro di poter sopravvivere fino alla fine della sua punizione senza scoppiare in lacrime.

  


Parte del team si è autoinvitata a casa sua, a quattro giorni dalla fine della sua tortura, e naturalmente tra loro c'è anche Hozumi; la situazione è talmente grave che perfino _Kyousuke_ ha smesso di tentare di nascondere quanto la trovi esilarante, e Heath ormai l'ha beccato più di una volta ridacchiare a sue spese. Le reazioni di Ayumu non sono molto diverse, ed è un miracolo che il primo anno non abbia ancora davvero capito ciò che sta succedendo; beata innocenza, o ignoranza, o quello che è.

Al momento Hozumi sta frugando nel frigorifero per trovare qualcosa da bere, e vederlo chinato in quel modo per cercare nei piani più bassi è doloroso, e Heath non è per niente sottile nel fissarlo per tutto il tempo; l'occhiolino che il suo ragazzo gli dedica, quando si rimette dritto e si volta per guardarlo, riesce con facilità nell'impresa di farlo arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli, e Heath è sinceramente _mortificato_ dal modo in cui corre a nascondersi in bagno per cercare di calmarsi.

  


Manca due giorni alla fine della settimana in cui è stato forzatamente celibe, e ormai è davvero sull'orlo del pianto. Hozumi ha cominciato a _toccarlo_ , adesso, carezze leggere e ben piazzate che gli richiedono uno sforzo mostruoso per evitare di reciprocare, e quel piccolo demonio di sta palesemente divertendo mentre tenta di ucciderlo; _frustrato_ non è più un termine sufficiente per definire come si sente.

  


Riceve il colpo di grazia il giorno successivo dopo la fine dell'allenamento pomeridiano, nella stanza del club in cui ha come d'abitudine e stupidamente deciso di aspettare che Hozumi finisse di prepararsi per tornare a casa insieme. Sta giocando a shogi contro se stesso, come a volte gli capita di fare quando Ayumu è assente, e fa l'errore di voltarsi verso il suo ragazzo nel sentire la sua risata.

Ha quasi un infarto nello scoprirlo con soltanto con la sua camicia di scorta addosso, per di più mezza sbottonata: è una visione _erotica_ , ed è di fronte a lui prima ancora di accorgersi di essersi mosso, più che pronto a toccare, a baciare, a mordere la sua pelle nuda, ed è solo il sopracciglio sollevato di Hozumi che lo ferma dal farlo. Sente gli occhi pizzicare davvero, questa volta, e ormai non ha neppure più l'orgoglio per negarlo; è mortificante, ammetterlo, ma non riesce davvero più a sopportare questa situazione.

"Pensavo che non mi trovassi sexy, _Heath_ - _kun_ ," commenta il ragazzo, piegando le labbra in quel sorriso che lo fa sembrare un angelo nonostante in realtà sia il diavolo incarnato, e Heath si fa scappare un verso strozzato che somiglia parecchio a un singhiozzo; Hozumi _ride_ in risposta, il piccolo demonio, e inizia a sbottonarsi la camicia senza allontanarsi di un passo, tentandolo ancora più dei terribili giorni precedenti, fino a sfilarsela e lasciarla cadere a terra, rimanendo completamente nudo davanti ai suoi occhi, senza mostrare nemmeno un briciolo di vergogna.

" _Hozumi_ ," lo chiama, sofferente, trovando chissà dove la forza per non allungare le mani come non gli è ancora permesso fare, e si sente ancora più orribile nel rendersi conto di essere più che pronto e disposto a... _dissacrare_ questa stanza solo per poter avere il corpo nudo del suo ragazzo premuto completamente contro il suo, avere la sua bocca bollente sulla pelle, sentire l'odore di Hozumi mischiarsi al suo fino a non poterli più distinguere uno dall'altro. " _Per_ _favore_."

Ed è un miracolo che il suo ragazzo si sia impietosito davanti alla sua semplice supplica dopo averlo costretto alla castità per giorni e giorni, e abbia posato una mano sulla sua guancia per farlo chinare il tanto necessario per sussurragli quattro _meravigliose_ parole all'orecchio.

"Stanotte sarò tutto tuo."


End file.
